the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger's sister
Ranger's sister is an un-named blue fox who is the daughter of Scarface and Lady Blue in the TV series of the Animals of Farthing Wood. She only appears in three episodes of Season 2, as a background character and is one of the two recurring foxes that isn't given an official name, the other being Bold's guard. She is never named or given any character development during the series, although various fans have given her a name and complete personality in fanfiction. In some fanfictions she is given Friendly as a mate in place of Russet and they have at least two litters of cubs; In the wiki founder's literature, she has no mate and is given the name Maya Ali. Appearance She shares some resemblance to her mother, Lady Blue, and is the exact shade of blue that she is. However, the hair on the back of her head is not as long as her mother's and is a ligher tint of blue than hers, and her tail is tipped with a lighter tint of blue, whereas Lady Blue's is lighter on the underside. Her underbelly is also that same shade of blue, and it does not connect with the patches on her cheeks, ending instead in three pointed peaks. Her eyes are also an amber colour, as are all red and blue foxes in the series other than Charmer, who has green eyes. As Maya Ali however, her eyes are blue. In her original appearance she is a normal vixen but in Mirage of Arabia as Maya Ali she is fully anthropomorphic (is anthropomorphic and wears clothes) In this story, she wears a white sirwal, a navy blue abaya and a lighter blue headscarf which actually covers her hair. Whilst Ranger's sister does not talk in The Animals of Farthing Wood, it is assumed that had she spoke she would speak with a Cockney accent alongside the other blue foxes including her father Scarface, her mother Lady Blue and her brother Ranger. As Maya Ali however, she speaks with an Arabic accent alongside Whisper. Literature In literature, Ranger's sister appears as a Yemeni vixen known as Maya Ali in Mirage of Arabia and is the only Farthing Wood vixen to appear in other literature such as Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame or The Curse of Maid Marian but not the Anthro Saga. Mirage of Arabia Ranger's sister first appears as an un-named character in the city of Aden being assaulted by Maid Marian and a band of weasels that she was shown with in Iraq at the start of the story. She is also the sole occupant of a house that Marian and the weasels attack and her attack is watched by Lady Blue. The house's occupant is put in chains as the house is ransacked blowing the blue vixen's cover in the process; The weasels open fire on Lady Blue but she fights back killing three weasels and with these deaths the weasels flee with their prisoner and whilst another vixen flees with them the blue vixen stops her escape believing this vixen to be Sophia but pulls the veil off to reveal: Maid Marian. With her own cover blown, Marian springs back to life and attempts to strangle the blue vixen against a wall nearly asphyxiating her. A nearly asphyxiated Lady Blue drops down seemingly dead as Marian prepares to use a flare gun to set the house on fire and kill the blue vixen with it; as smoke billows out of the house, Lady Blue seems too late to escape from the house as it goes up in smoke. As she wakes up, the vixen finds herself in the burning house and as she wakes up almost falls back down again. But she recovers trying to find something to cover her nose and mouth to avoid breathing in smoke such as a tea towel but fails due to the heat. Soon her own fears come true and she breathes in smoke which causes the vixen to start coughing and spluttering as she tries to find a way out of the house. Whilst Lady Blue gets out of the house her appearance is a shell of her glory days: Her once light blue fur which gave her the priggish light which she once held herself in in England is now covered with soot and one side of her hair is black and ashes also affect her making her older than she actually is as the ashes turn her white snout grey and also turn the other half of her hair which is normally dark blue, grey. After she escapes, the vixen almost collapses in exhaustion. However, she gets her breath back and hearing the sound of the prisoner struggling with the weasels and Marian chases them to the Port of Aden. It is also here where she hijacks a speedboat and races after the weasels much to the shock of Maid Marian who later steals a carbine from a weasel on board, throws him overboard and opens fire; now under fire herself, the vixen rummages for a weapon to use and finds another carbine. As she swerves, Lady Blue struggles to fight off Maid Marian and drive the speedboat at the same time to the point where she throws the carbine away and throws herself onto Marian's boat. On the speedboat, Marian and Lady Blue grapple trying to throw each other overboard. Eventually Marian throws the driver overboard and races towards the weasels and as Marian does so she knocks the blue vixen out delivering not one prisoner to the other weasels but two in the form of Lady Blue. But the blue vixen recovers and attempts desperately to free the prisoner being reminded of her own daughter, Marian however is having none of it and attacks the vixen again. The prisoner however is shown to aid Lady Blue as it trips Marian up allowing the vixen to take over the controls. Whilst continuing Marian's journey towards a new civilization, she steals Marian's carbine and shoots out the controls starting a fire on the boat. Marian and Lady Blue jump overboard but the blue vixen helps the prisoner overboard only to later come under attack from Marian who decides that if she can't have the prisoner no one can. But whilst the prisoner's hands are chained behind her back her legs are free so she uses her legs to keep herself upright. However as Marian and Lady Blue fight underwater, the prisoner's legs give way and she begins to sink only being saved by the timely intervention of the blue vixen who begins to drag her to dry land. On dry land, Lady Blue appears to let the prisoner go but soon recovers her and pulls the prisoner to dry land. On dry land, Lady Blue at first lays the prisoner on her stomach and bashes the shackles off with a rock before pulling the prisoner onto her back where she is heard breathing but as if she is choking. With these breaths, the prisoner is hauled to her feet where the blue vixen bends her forward by 45 degrees and gives her at least five very powerful slaps between her shoulder blades causing her to cough again and for the blue vixen to drop her back to the ground. The blue vixen however thinks that she has killed the prisoner so asks her how she feels and also asks her name: Maya Ali. As Lady Blue begins her journey across the Middle East she becomes slowly attached to Maya and also decides to protect her from Maid Marian and the weasels as they is chased around the Middle East. It could even be said that it is Maya who changes Lady Blue forever as she sheds the priggish light she once held herself; with the death of the weasels, Maya is sent home back to Yemen. Search for the Sword and Duel of the Vixens: Having been sent back home to Yemen, Maya Ali does not appear in the last two stories of the Journey of the Vixen series but she is mentioned a fair few times in the penultimate story Search for the Sword and the finale Duel of the Vixens. Search for the Sword: After her journey in the Middle East, Lady Blue is seen swimming at first in a villa in the former Turkish capital city of Istanbul where the water of its swimming pool is described as being a way to help her cool down; Physically due to the scorching heat of the Arabian desert and psychologically due to having to send Maya home. She is also described as having a tinge of regret of having to send Maya home despite convincing herself that she did it for a good reason; in the morning, when the blue vixen is taken to the Sultan Ahmed Mosque to be briefed for her penultimate mission (to claim the Sword of Attila) she is asked about Maya Ali by an ally of the Peacock: an owl. It is also here where Lady Blue reveals the reason why Maya was sent home: Despite enjoying her company, Lady Blue is at this stage of her journey where she can't afford to risk any more lives and sent her home to protect her from the black cat. She had already faced the wrath of Maid Marian in Mirage of Arabia and couldn't bare to think what would happen if the cat got her hands on her. If she did, the actions would more than likely change the vixen for the worst. Duel of the Vixens: Maya is only mentioned towards the end of the story after Lady Blue viciously attacks Mirage also known as the black cat when the latter strangled her. Having got free, the blue vixen trips the cat off and tells her not to talk to her about absolute power because she has experienced it and it has almost corrupted her: "I've had my share of absolute power! And it has almost corrupted me inside, if that wasn't the case I would have let Maya die in the Arabian sea! So DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT ABSOLUTE POWER!" While Maya is a blue vixen with resemblance to Lady Blue herself, it is believed that if Maya was a red vixen then the blue vixen would have let her drown because of her disdainful attitude towards other red foxes before her journey. Appearances * Mirage of Arabia (as Maya Ali) * Search for the Sword and Duel of the Vixens (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Canon Category:Foxes Category:Heroes